Konoha University Vampir
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: Sakura es una joven de raza impura, hija de una humana y un vampiro. Su vida cambia cuando conoce al brutal vampiro de raza pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y junto a él la desgracia aparece.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: _Konoha University Vampir_

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mío y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Sakura es una joven de raza impura, hija de una humana y un vampiro. Su vida cambia cuando conoce al brutal vampiro de raza pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y junto a él la desgracia aparece.

**N/A: **¡Hola gente de fanfiction. Vengo a presentarles una historia de vampiros, sangre y amor/odio. Hace meses que deseo escribir sobre vampiros pero nunca encontraba el incentivo para hacerlo. Quizá parezca fácil, pero me resultó bastante complejo. Todo, hasta que decidí dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y dejar que todo fluya. Hay mucho de invención mía, otras ideas las tomé de todos los libros que leí sobre esta raza que, cabe destacar, AMO. Mmm… quisiera hacer algo mucho mas serio. Si bien en este capitulo encontrarán escenas graciosas, la idea no es hacer del fic una comedia, quiero probar algo nuevo. Espero que le den una oportunidad, y que cualquier cosa que vean en mi escritura, redacción, sintaxis o lo que fuere, sin vergüenza me las hagan saber. Sin más que decir, A leer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

En un mundo donde la raza de vampiros conviven junto a la raza humana, y ante la ignorancia de su naturaleza, han creado una pirámide en la escala social, ocupando la cima del poder. A raíz del crecimiento de su imperio: la cultura, educación, política y economía, juegan un papel importante e imprescindible en los recursos de los humanos. Su amplio nivel de vida les permite cosechar grandes riquezas a lo largo del tiempo y así poseer una vida de lujos, excesos y comodidad.

La familia de los vampiros son de carácter violento por naturaleza. Pero la evolución en la raza fue menguando el instinto animal, volviéndolos cada vez mas civilizados. Sus armas se convirtieron en dinero y grandes influencias en la política.

En la actualidad podría decirse que un adolescente vampiro suele fluctuar en su carácter, a diferencia de uno adulto que cuenta con los años de vida suficiente para pasar inadvertido frente a los humanos.

La transformación de un vampiro comienza a los dieciocho años. Previo a eso su alimentación se basa en carbohidratos, proteínas y vitaminas. La sed de sangre es inexistente hasta la transformación.

El proceso de transición es sumamente doloroso: los huesos se ensanchan, los órganos crean una capa protectora y los pulmones dejan de mandar oxigeno durante quince minutos, produciéndose la muerte de este. Los vampiros llaman a este procedimiento _"Nacidos de nuevo"_

Obligatoriamente debe haber otro de su especie junto al que comienza la transformación. Una vez transcurridos los quince minutos, el vampiro despierta con sed voraz y deseo sexual.

El macho vampiro suele ser competitivo, brutal y altamente territorial. Mientras que la hembra vampiro es tranquila, calculadora y letal.

La mezcla entre razas, tal como el humano y un vampiro es severamente castigada, únicamente la muerte de los progenitores de una criatura puede pagar tal delito. El niño o niña sin embargo, es aceptado dentro de la raza, solo si este no crea vínculos con los humanos, de lo contrario la pena de muerte también adjudica en su caso.

Son llamados impuros los hijos de un vampiro y un humano. Generalmente están expuestos a ser el centro de burlas y maltrato. No son bien recibidos aunque legalmente tengan permiso concedido de andar entre ellos.

Tanto los vampiros puros como los impuros poseen una fuerza mayor a la de un humano. Sus sentidos se encuentran agudizados, su velocidad es indetectable y poseen el poder de teletranspotarse a lugares que ya hayan estado antes. Este último es imposible antes de la transición y conlleva demasiado entrenamiento.

En el mundo hay distribuidas innumerables preparatorias y universidades para el desarrollo de cada integrante de la familia vampiras. Pero una sobresale de cualquier otra.

_Konoha University Vampir_ es un centro de estudios preparado para albergar a ochocientos alumnos en todo su predio. Su prestigio es ampliamente reconocido a nivel mundial. Cada cinco años comienza una preselección de las familias mas adineradas del ciclo y luego de un estudio exhaustivo de sus registros donde el dinero, conducta y renombre influyen en su totalidad, la universidad envía a la familia una carta en la cual sus hijos son cordialmente invitados a formar parte del reconocido establecimiento. En resumidas cuentas, recibir un sobre sellado con el nombre de la Universidad es un suceso atípico y único.

Luego comienzan los exánimes de admisión. El alumno es estrictamente evaluado, con mas de diez fechas a rendir y una tesis. Para finalizar, los ochocientos mejores puntajes deciden el ingreso a la misma.

_Konoha 1 de Enero del año 2020 -8 horas P.M-_

— Y recuerda, nunca intentes entablar una charla con descendiente de _Ancianos_.

La joven giró sus ojos con extrema parsimonia para denotar el cansancio a los repetitivos consejos de su tía.

— ¿Algo más, tía?

Dejó molesta los trastos que estaba secando sobre la mesada y giró con enfado hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Crees que es tan simple, Sakura?—Preguntó exasperada—. ¿Sabes que pasaría si algún miembro de los _Ancianos_ reconociera que eres _impura_?

La muchacha apenada inclinó al piso su cabeza. Se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. Comenzaba la Universidad al día siguiente y no solo por el hecho de conocer gente nueva. Hacia dos semanas la mejor Universidad del mundo había tomado en cuenta su expediente como posible miembro del establecimiento.

Su familia era adinerada. Sus padres antes de morir habían amasado una buena fortuna, y sus tías con responsabilidad habían cuidado de ella. Ninguna poseía problemas con la justicia y el único hombre de la casa poseía la influencia suficiente en el senado como para mantener el apellido de la familia dignamente, aunque había un detalle

-importante- que nadie jamás tocaba. Ella era hija de un vampiro y una humana. Era la creación más abominable para los vampiros que podía existir. Hasta ese momento nunca había tenido problemas con ello porque se había mantenido discretamente, pero ahora que ingresaría a _Konoha University Vampire_, ya nada seria un secreto. En la lista de asistencias estaría la evidencia de cuales eran sus raíces. Y aunque la Universidad era consiente de ello, sus nuevos compañeros no compartirían la misma teoría

—Te hice una pregunta, jovencita.

Sakura la observó desorientada ante el mar de pensamientos que surcaban en su mente.

— Voy a resumírtelo. _Los Ancianos_ son los vampiros más antiguos de nuestra raza. La palabra de uno de ellos es ley. Poseen gran parte de influencia entre los nuestros, y sobre todo odian con toda su existencia a los_ impuros_. Si te mantienes cerca de algún descendiente de ellos, cavarás tu propia tumba. Así que por tu bien y el de toda tu familia piensa bien a la hora de armar tu propio grupo de compañeros.

Sakura que estaba con poco apetito, alejó el plato con vegetales y terminó por saciarse con los comentarios de su tía.

— Lo haré tía, no te reocupes.

— ¡Claro que tengo con qué preocuparme! Eres tozuda, mal humorada y de mano suelta. Controla tu temperamento, Sakura. Las hembras tienden a ser tranquilas, estudian la situación con frialdad, si reaccionas de manera explosiva te expondrás tu misma. Las de tu raza tienden a ser impulsivas y salvajes.

— Shizune, deja en paz a Sakura Hace quince días que no paras de repetir lo mismo. Déjala respirar.

Giró al recién llegado.

— Pero Kakashi, no importa las veces que se lo diga, sigue sin controlar su temperamento. Es por su bien—Se acercó a él para susurrar—: ¿Te imaginas si llegase a toparse con algún Uchiha y se comporta así? Sería una desgracia para nuestra familia.

Una más para poner en la lista.

La paz en el rostro de Kakashi desapareció.

— ¿Qué estás hablando, tía? Todo lo que tengas que decir, quiero oírlo. No soy una niña y se cuidarme sola. Deja de subestimarme—Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla.

— Lo ves, ahí tienes a tu sobrina, desastrosamente impulsiva y atrevida. A ver si a ti si te escucha—Ofendida salió de la cocina.

El hombre rascó su nuca y sonrió debajo de la mascara que ocultaba la mitad del rostro.

— Nada que debas saber, pequeña. Ve y termina de preparar todo para mañana.

— Pero tío, no soy una niña—Él la observó con ternura.

— Lo sé. Todo lo que aun no sabes no es más que por tu bien. Confía en nosotros.

Jamás dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra.

Sakura sintió sus ojos humedecer, su tío era lo mas cercano a un padre, y cuando la observaba con ese cariño innato la hacia sentirse amada. Jamás había conocido a sus padres, ellos habían sido asesinados por los ancianos. Guardaba resentimiento a causa de aquello. Dudaba de su control si algún día le tocara toparse con uno.

— Así me gusta. Ahora ve.

Al llegar el día, le fue casi imposible pegar un ojo en las horas restantes. Los vampiros eran sensibles a la luz del día, vivían al revés del resto de la humanidad. La ropa escogida para usar ya había sido preparada. Y la maleta con todas sus pertenencias para toda la semana ya habían sido empacadas. Los fines de semana tendría salida a su hogar, el resto debería permanecer en la Universidad. Seria la primera vez que estaría tanto tiempo sin su familia.

El ruido chillón del despertador comenzó a sonar. Había tenido un día terrible.

Luego de una ducha, comenzó a vestirse. Y una hora después con el desayuno en su estomago ya se encontraba dentro del auto de su tío camino a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Nerviosa?

El chofer la observó por el espejo retrovisor. Volteó a ver a su tío sentado detrás junto a ella.

— Algo, me duele el estomago—Se quejó tomándose de él.

— Es normal, siempre suele ser así el primer día. Luego todo se vuelve rutinario—Sakura asintió y giró a ver el recorrido.

— Tu tía te envía esto—Prestó atención al móvil que le ofrecía Kakashi.

Una tenue sonrisa afloró en su cara.

— ¿Acaso es tal su miedo de que haga el ridículo que me va a llamarme constantemente para controlarme?

— Ella te ama, solo se preocupa por ti, no seas tan injusta con tu tía. Solo acéptala como es. Confía plenamente en ti aunque no lo parezca. De quien no confía, es de los que serán tus compañeros. Sakura, dentro de nuestra raza hay demasiada maldad. No todo es tan fácil como se ve. Harán cualquier cosa para escalar a la cima, aun cuando eso signifique aplastarte la cabeza, nunca lo olvides.

Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la violencia dentro de su raza. Podría decirse que el lado humano de su madre corría por sus venas.

— Haré todo lo posible para no toparme con problemas.

— Esa es mi chica—Despeinó sus cabellos como cuando era una pequeña de cuatro años. Refunfuñó de mala gana, pero luego rió con él.

Se despidió de su tío y comenzó a buscar la numeración de su aula. Al dar con ella e ingresar al salón notó que había una buena cantidad de alumnos, de hecho, parecía haber los suficientes para llenar el salón. Con curiosidad buscó la hora en su reloj y se aterró al ver que faltaban tres minuto para las ocho de la noche, horario que comenzaba la clase. Al caer en cuenta que aun seguía inmóvil frente a la multitud, el calambre en su estomago se hizo mayor. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y el motivo no era más que las miradas de los presentes. Todos la observaban desinteresados, algunas mujeres habían arrugado el seño al pasar por ella. Desde lejos repasó el salón buscando un lugar disponible. _¡Era enorme!_ Y todo estaba ocupado. _Jodida suerte la suya._

Al centro y en medio había un lugar disponible. Apresuró su paso y cuando iba a colocar su bolso una muchacha bloqueó con su mano el paso.

— Ah ah—Negó con su cabeza—. Está ocupado.

Oyó un par de risas de fondo y su instinto rugió como león enjaulado. Normalmente habría tomado de sus mechas para lanzarla a la otra punta. Pero luego recordó a sus tíos y pudo superponer el sentimiento de supervivencia.

— Claro, disculpa.

— Ves querida, anota y aprende—Oyó burlarse nuevamente con la amiga el haberle privado el asiento.

_Nota mental: Descubrir su nombre, apellido, número de habitación, y fabricar un bozal con sus vísceras, ¡Shannaro!_

Casi al final encontró otro lugar vacío y al llegar a él un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes colocó su pierna.

—Ah ah, está ocupado—Sakura sintió una cadena de venas inflarse en su cuello a causa de la ira. Dentro de su lucidez notó al compañero del rubio. Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Quedó impactada cuando sus miradas chocaron. La observó y sintió un golpe de adrenalina. Su mirada era pesada y atrayente, a duras penas reconoció que jamás había conocido a un muchacho tal como él.

Pero su ensoñación acabó cuando prestó atención al sentimiento detrás de su mirada: Asco, molestia… furia. Ese chico le puso la piel de gallina, no entendía porque la observaba así, jamás en su vida lo había visto. Luego cuando otros detrás rieron al ver nuevamente la broma que el rubio le había gastado, él giró y observó a sus compañeros de la misma manera. Internamente se relajó al comprender que era su personalidad y no había nada personal. Pero finalizó su estudio cuando recordó que seguía parada como una imbécil frente al salón y aun no conseguía lugar. La furia nuevamente la abrumó.

Cansada de ser el blanco de las burlas se inclinó lentamente al rubio y siseó de manera desafiante lo suficiente como para que solo él la oyera.

— Préstame atención, estúpido, ¿Acaso el asiento lleva tu nombre? Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué crees que debería importarme? Ahora, mueve tu pierna antes de que te la rebane con los dientes.

El muchacho dejó caer la mandíbula de la impresión, y por primera vez, luego de su madre, esa chica la provocó terror.

Su compañero, en cambio, levantó su aburrida mirada del suelo y prestó atención a la loca de cabello rosa. Nunca había oído hablar a una mujer de su raza con tanto sentimiento. Y aunque le resultaba demasiado chillona y molesta, la manera en la que había ubicado a su compañero le había divertido. Por supuesto, jamás iba a reconocerlo con nadie.

Segundos después el profesor de cátedra llegó y la clase comenzó. Sabia que a partir de ese momento y cuando el profesor tomara la lista de presentes, el infierno comenzaría.

Giró su rostro evitando lo más que pudo las presentaciones de cada uno. Los lujos de aquella universidad parecían una utopia. Solo el salón de clases daba la sensación de un estrado, todo lustrado y los asientos parecían los del Coliseo romano. Rodeaban el escritorio del profesor. Sobre él colgaba una figura con forma de gárgola y dentro de ella la luz resplandecía para dar luminosidad al lugar.

— Naruto Namikaze.

— El mismo que calza y viste—El barullo de las risas no tardó en aparecer. Era el mismo tarado que la había molestado.

— Ya, silencio—El profesor golpeo el pesado libro sobre el escritorio—Evítese lo gracioso y preséntese a sus compañeros.

— Soy Naruto Namikaze, ¡Dattebayo!—Exclamó apuntando con su puño ¿Al techo?—. Tengo diecisiete años, casi llegando a los dieciocho. Mi madre proviene del Clan Uzumaki y mi padre del Clan Namikaze. Mi familia es dueña de la empresa de petróleo "Namikaze" en Konoha y Suna. Me gusta mucho el ramen y siempre visto de naranja.

— Y de marica—Agregó un compañero de adelante.

— Cierra el hocico chico perro o voy a patearte el trasero—Amenazó furioso.

— ¡Silencio! Esto parece un jardín de infantes cuando no lo es, somos vampiros, una raza súper desarrollada superior al humano. Nosotros no damos risa, sino miedo. Es un privilegio estar sentados en este salón dentro de esta universidad y solo están logrando manchar su nombre. A partir de ahora solo voy a tolerar que las presentaciones contengan su nombre completo, la de sus clanes, junto a la empresa que dirigen, nada más. No me interesa si utilizan una maldita flor de broche o se pintan el cabello. Y el que no este de acuerdo con mis reglas, esta invitado a levantar el trasero del asiento y ceder el lugar a alguien que si sepa aprovecharlo.

Nadie acotó nada. El profesor irradiaba poder, La cicatriz en todo su rostro hablaba de un hombre de guerra. Sus palabras habían comprado el respeto de todos los presentes.

La clase transcurrió junto a sus presentaciones, hasta que lo inevitable llegó.

— Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Y, qué les pareció? Espero que haya captado su atención. Les envío mi cariño, cuídense. Saludos.

**By** Ladyhisterilithia


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: _Konoha University Vampir_

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mío y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Sakura es una joven de raza impura, hija de una humana y un vampiro. Su vida cambia cuando conoce al brutal vampiro de raza pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y junto a él la desgracia aparece.

**N/A: **¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están tanto tiempo? Jeje perdón por la demora, pero sigo al pie del cañón actualizando. La verdad es que me siento muy cómoda escribiendo y se debe a que estoy enamorada de todo ser mitológico y su historia. Amo escribir sobre vampiros aunque esta es mi primera vez –escribiendo- en fin, quisiera decir algunas cosas sobre la trama.

Los ancianos no necesariamente son gente vieja físicamente, sino personas de muchos años, experiencia, renombre, poder. Van a encontrar a Ancianos con la apariencia alguien que no superara los 35 años, y otros que superaran los 70. En cualquier caso, era algo que quería aclarar.

Por otro lado, tengan paciencia entre Sasuke y Sakura, por favor, ¿Si? No podría ni quiero pegarlos con chicle, todo lleva un proceso

A medida que transcurra la trama van a ir explicándose asuntos entre los padres de Sakura.

Y bueno, creo que básicamente eso era lo más importante, si olvido algo o tienen alguna otra duda, pueden hacérmelas saber. Insisto, en cualquier caso que viera algún detalle que haga sangrarles los ojos XD háganmelo saber. Sin más que decir, les envío todo mi cariño. A leer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Presionó fuertemente sus manos. Sentía un congelador dentro de su pecho. Observó detenidamente a su profesor sin bajar la mirada y notó como éste en respuesta fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Tengo que repetir su nombre, señorita Haruno?

El tono acido de su interrogatorio le anticipó lo que llegaría en cuestión de segundos cuando abriera la boca.

Tomó valor en una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó.

— Me llamo Sakura Haruno, mi familia es dueña de los centros de salud de Konoha—Humedeció sus labios y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, toda la atención estaba concentrada en ella—, actualmente vivo con mi tío Hakate Kakashi, senador de Kohoha, y su esposa, Shizune Kato, vicedirectora del centro de Salud principal de Konoha.

El profesor la estaba estudiando meticulosamente esperando el momento en que sus nervios colapsaran y se arruinara sola, era evidente su conocimiento sobre el tema y por su expresión, esperaba que ella explicara con detalle todo. Pensó en permanecer en silencio hasta que él la obligara a hablar acerca de sus padres pero no le daría el gusto, ella se encontraba orgullosa de ellos y no lo ocultaría, jamás había sentido vergüenza de sus raíces ni tampoco lo tendría ahora. Aun cuando una raza entera la detestara por ser lo que el destino le había obsequiado.

— Mis padres fueron brutal e injustamente asesinados—Continuó—, Kizashi Haruno, teniente de las Fuerzas Especiales Dark, y Mebuki Haruno—Se preparó para paralizar a la clase entera. Su tía estaba muy equivocada al pensar en lo terrible que sería vivir con el momento de humillación al hablar sobre su historia, por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando Los odiaba a todos, a cada vampiro que sintiera repulsión al oír que su padre se había enamorado de una—… Humana repudiada y odiada por los Ancianos de nuestra raza.

El barullo no tardó en llegar, detrás suyo oyó como sus compañeros se levantaban del asiento indignados y se alejaban como si llevara la lepra. A un lado de ella, el rubio que anteriormente había gastado una broma de mal gusto la observó con el seño fruncido, mientras que su compañero, el chico de cabello escruto la observaba con claro desagrado, el asco estaba impregnado en su expresión. Y lo odió por ello, se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta la decepción al esperar algo de un vampiro que no conocía –y actualmente- no pensaba conocer. Pero qué esperaba de él y el resto, desde la cuna se les enseñaba lo imperdonable que era mezclar las razas, la repulsión que significaba padecer aquello.

— No puedo creer como una universidad de re-nombre se arriesgue a traer a la hija de bastardos aquí—El muchacho que había expresado su desagrado se alejaba a la salida para retirarse de la clase.

— Señor Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Quién la ha dado permiso para retirarse de la clase?—Golpeó fuertemente el escritorio con el puño—. De hecho, ¿Quién demonios les ha dado permiso para levantarse de su asiento?—Se paró frente a la clase irguiéndose sobre sus dos metros de altura—. ¿Acaso alguien cree tener la moral suficiente como para poner en duda las decisiones que toma esta Universidad?

Nadie se atrevió a hacer frente a un vampiro enojado… nadie excepto el hijo de un _Anciano._

— Profesor Ibiki ¿No cree que la misma Universidad no cuenta con la moral suficiente en el momento que decidió poner en una clase de vampiros puros el error de un teniente fracasado?

El único en exponer su desagrado fue un joven vampiro de pelo largo y ojos perlados. El rostro de Ibiki se desfiguró a causa de la impertinencia del alumno

Sakura sintió un ruido proveniente debajo de ella. Al observar, notó gotas de sangre, por lo que llevó su mano al labio. La presión que su mandíbula mantenía había logrado alargar sus colmillos y estos perforaron su labio inferior. Volvió a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, estaba un paso de perder el control completo y arremeter contra todos. No podía decepcionar a su familia, _la que aun quedaba viva_. Su tía le había confesado que todos estarían a la expectativa de que no pudiera mantener sus emociones a raya puesto que era una costumbre en los impuros no tener control de sus emociones, razón por la que eran considerados la yerba mala de la especie. Un vampiro era lo suficiente inteligente y malvado como para mantenerse sereno aun cuando se encontraba separando la cabeza del cuerpo a su enemigo.

— Hyuga, quedarás suspendido de la clase por lo que resta del día.

— Pero profesor…

— He hablado—Interrumpió—, y lo que digo es ley en este maldito salón de clases. Al que quiera traspasar la línea de alumno y volver a cuestionar la palabra de un profesor deberá abstenerse al castigo.

El alumno se levantó furioso y para demostrar lo enojado que se sentía dio un fuerte portazo al salir.

— Que sean dos días entonces—Gritó Ibiki.

El chico rubio a un lado de ella le tendió un pañuelo. Pero sus emociones la estaban controlando, era como si alguien le hubiese inyectado una gran dosis de adrenalina junto a una pizca de furia. No correspondió el gesto y se mantuvo inmóvil.

— Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Se acercó a ella para tocar su frente.

— No me toques—Amedrentó en un siseo sin moverse.

— Ey… discúlpame por lo de antes, solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes personal, mi madre a veces me dice que soy demasiado estúpido ¡dattebayo!

El profesor se acercó a ella y apoyó la mano en su mesa.

— Haruno, ¿Algún problema? Su compañero le ha hablado, ¿Acaso no le va a contestar?—Se tomó unos segundos para luego proseguir—… ¿O es que algo la detiene?

Sólo un error de su parte y sería la ruina para su familia. Ahora todo encajaba, no habían sido sus altas notas las que la habían llevado allí, o su buen comportamiento, ni siquiera el puesto de su tío en el senado. El único motivo de su presencia era solo el de buscar el motivo perfecto para echar a su tío del senado y quitarles el poder que con años de arduo trabajo sus padres le habían dejado.

Levantó la vista y chocó con la de su profesor. Iba a demostrarles cuan equivocados estaban, ella no iba a perder, y menos cuando el futuro de su familia colgaba de sus manos.

—Lo siento profesor, aun sigo impactada con la impertinencia de mi compañero, nadie en su sano juicio podría poner en duda la seriedad de esta privilegiada Universidad—Giró a su compañero y con una sonrisa le contestó—. No te preocupes, sin rencores. Por cierto, tu madre ha de ser una mujer muy inteligente.

La sonrisa de Naruto se enfrió, creyó oír el carraspeo del vampiro de cabello oscuro. Primero la fulminaba con la mirada, luego le parecía gracioso el falso halago a su compañero, quién lo entendía.

Ibiki achicó su mirada con perspicacia, sabia que ella ya había entendido las reglas del juego.

— Para la próxima vez trate de mantenerse atenta, a veces los descuidos pueden cobrarse mucha mas de lo planeado.

¿Acaso la había mirado con odio? Aun siendo así, ya nada quedaba en su mirada más que la fría indiferencia característica de él.

Al concluir la clase se dispuso a buscar su habitación pero le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba. Las habitaciones se dividían por sectores con su respectivo número, cada uno albergaba tres habitaciones. Estos eran mixtos ya que las habitaciones eran individuales y contaban con baño propio, pero compartían una cocina, heladera y sillones.

Se encontraba en el sector doscientos sesenta y seis, para llegar al suyo tenía que recorrer doscientos cincuenta y nueve sectores. Le había tocado el sector numero siete y se preguntaba si llegaría antes que amaneciera.

— ¡Espera Sakura-chan!—Oyó el grito masculino detrás de ella. Al voltear se sorprendió por tratarse de su compañero Naruto. A un lado de él caminaba con desgano el vampiro de cabello oscuro.

Dudó un momento en voltear y emprender su camino nuevamente, pero de hacerlo solo agrandaría el estrecho entre ella y sus compañeros. Necesitaba hacer aliados para poder sobrevivir los años suficientes para tener en su poder el titulo sellado.

— Hola Naruto—Intentó no sonar demasiado brusca ante la falta de una sonrisa en su rostro porque aunque no tuviera intenciones de hacerse otro enemigo, tampoco la tendría en forzar una sonrisa.

— Sakura-chan, el teme y yo te estábamos buscando.

— Habla por ti, tarado.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Déjalo, Sakura-chan, siempre es así de amargado, dime ¿qué sector te ha tocado?

La muchacha se ocultó detrás del flequillo ante la intensa mirada del chico azabache. Se inclinó un poco en dirección del rubio y le contestó—: Me han puesto en el sector siete, ¿y a ustedes?—Se corrigió—, ¿Tú?

— ¡Que increíble, dattebayo! Nos ha tocado el mismo sector. Tú, Sasuke y yo seremos parte del equipo siete—Hizo un amago de acercarse para darle un abrazo, pero ella lo frenó al instante cerrando el puño sobre su frente pero sin poner presión—: No te atrevas a tocarme, Naruto. Lo digo en serio, o voy a romperte todos los huesos, baka.

Con una carcajada él asintió con la cabeza.

— No seas tan mala, Sakura-chan.

— ¿Quién te ha dado la confianza para llamarme así? De verdad que eres molesto.

Sasuke permaneció detrás observando como ambos iban rompiendo el hielo y comenzaban a bromear. El por el contrario no tenia intenciones de formar parte de aquello. Tampoco quería respirar el mismo aire que un impuro. La chica no le había caído del todo mal al principio, de hecho, el explosivo carácter había llamado su atención, y eso en él no ocurría seguido, menos con una mujer. Pero la sola mención de sangre impura había acabado con cualquier ápice de interés.

Naruto se separó de ella para saludar a Hinata Hyuga, se sentaba delante de la clase y era la hija de un _Anciano, _demasiado callada para su gusto. Su atención se volcó a _Sasuke._

— Mantente lejos de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene—Sakura quedó con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, había sido demasiado rápido y no le había dado tiempo de contestarle. Sintió la furia correr por sus venas a tal punto que casi sale corriendo detrás de él para ponerlo en su lugar. Pero la mano de Naruto en su hombre la desconcertó

— ¿Dónde está el teme, Sakura-chan?

Ella estaba tan furiosa que no medió sus palabras—: ¿Acaso tengo cara de adivina?

Emprendió su camino sin importarle quedarse sola.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice?—Pero ya se encontraba solo—. ¡Espera Sakura-chaaaaan!—Corrió detrás de ella

Escuchó gritarle pero quería estar sola. Se sentía herida, a pesar de mostrarse inmune ante las injurias e insultos de los demás, no lo hacia menos doloroso. Y en ese momento no quería a nadie.

Algo llamó su atención. A pasos de llegar a la ramificaron de dos pasillos, un tumulto de personas se aglomeraban desesperadas por llegar a algo. Cuando una chica algo mas alta que ella pasó por su lado, ella le preguntó—: Disculpa, ¿sabrías decirme por qué están todos desesperados por llegar… allí?

La joven de cabello azul la observó indiferente, con una rápida radiografía de pies a cabeza le contestó—: ¿Te refieres al…?

— Transportador, es un transportador, Sakura-chaaaan.

Ambas taparon sus oídos ante el chillante grito de Naruto, que por cierto, maldijo el haberla alcanzado.

—Supongo que él podrá explicarte para qué sirve el transportador, tu actitud demuestra lo desconcertada que estas en este lugar. Y yo no soy un maldito valet parking.

— E-espera, no te vayas, si no te importa quisiera que tú me lo explicaras—Sin conocer su nombre ni de de donde provenía, sintió que debía entablar una relación con ella. Poseía el cabello azul metálico, y los ojos de un color extrañamente naranja atigrados. La amenaza estaba impregnada en ellos, aun así no se sintió amenazada por ellos.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, Sakura-chan, no es necesario que ella lo haga.

— Ya lo oíste, ahora largo.

— ¡No! Espera, no te vayas—Sakura observó a su compañero—. Naruto, lo siento, preferiría llegar sola, es que necesito… quisiera hablar con ella, ya sabes. Aun no he entablado relación con ninguna compañera del curso y creo que mis posibilidades decrecieron a un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento desde que saben lo que soy, ella no comparte nuestra clase y solo… necesito a una chica con quien hablar.

Naruto la observó a penado, quería acercarse y abrazarla, la chica le daba pena, en el momento que todos habían comenzado a alejarse de ella como si llevara la peste el había sentido deseos de golpear a todos y cada uno de ellos. El no entendía que diferencia encontraban entre un puro y un impuro, para él todos eran iguales mientras sus intenciones fuesen puras.

— Comprendo, Sakura-chan. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Cuando Naruto se alejó de ellas, al fin volteó a la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte?

— No puedo asegurarlo, pero me encantaría que lo hicieras.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo se, solo me caes bien.

La muchacha rió ante la ingenuidad de la chica de cabello rosado.

— ¿Qué darías a cambio de mi ayuda?

Sakura la observó desconcertada. ¿En serio estaba pidiendo que le pagara solo para explicarle lo que era un maldito transportador?

La joven de pelo azul al comprender lo que estaba pensando, se anticipó—: No es dinero lo que espero. Tengo más de lo que podría gastar.

—Si no es dinero, ¿entonces qué?

Colocó un dedo bajo el mentón pensó que obtendría a cambio.

— ¿Qué tal tu secreto mas receloso?

¿Su secreto más receloso? Lo descartó al instante al recordar que ya había sido divulgado frente a una horda de vampiros sedientos de sus entrañas.

Ante el desconcierto de la joven, añadió.

— Tranquila, no es necesario que sea en este momento. Pero no olvides que siempre cobro mis deudas—La observó fijamente, y ella se sintió pequeña al lado de la muchacha—. Ven para poder mostrarte como funciona el transportador.

Caminaron entre la multitud.

— ¡A un lado malditos chupasangre!—Gritó haciendo a un lado a la multitud, hubo gritos, insultos y empujones pero la chica había tomado su mano y la tiraba hasta llegar a una puerta de oro de gran tamaño. Presionó un botón y la puerta cedió, cuando ingresaron junto a casi veinte personas mas, solo cuatro paredes forradas de fina madera les dieron la bienvenida hasta que la puerta se cerró. Sakura la observó dubitativa.

—Di el sector al que perteneces junto a tu nombre y apellido—Pidió viéndola como a una persona con retraso mental. Sintió calor en sus mejillas y la exasperación de la otra muchacha disminuyó.

— Me llamo Sakura Haruno y pertenezco al sector siete— Respondió presionando sus manos con nervios, los demás la observaban con obviedad.

El trasportador comenzó a moverse al frente a una velocidad alta, se tomó de la pared para mantener el equilibrio, y luego comenzó a subir repentinamente.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?—Preguntó asustada.

—Esta recorriendo entre los doscientos sectores hasta llegar al tuyo—Imaginó su rostro con la expresión de "Uooohh" y se sintió estúpida.

El resto hizo lo mismo y una pantalla con el recorrido apareció sobre su cabeza. Luego escuchó hablar a la joven que estaba ayudándola.

— Konan Tenshi, sector ciento veinticinco.

_Konan, su nombre es Konan._

— Muchas gracias, Konan—dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron en su sector—. Me gustaría que pudieras seguir mostrándome la universidad si no te molesta.

Konan sonrió encantadoramente.

— Favor por secreto, vas dos, no lo olvides. Al final de la clase de mañana volveremos a vernos.

La puerta se cerró delante ella

Al girar una exclamación salio de su boca. Aquello era extraordinario. Nunca imagino que el transportador la dejara dentro de lo que era una especie de hogar. Frente a ella se encontraba una estantería gigante con libros de todos los tamaños. En lo que parecía ser una división de ambiente había sillones junto a una mesa que por deducción no llegaba a sus rodillas. Caminó entre ellos y llegó al sector donde se sentaría a comer. Una mesa con tres sillas, a otro lado una cocina y una mesada. Frente a ella encontró la heladera, en color gris metalizada.

Jamás imaginó que se encontraría con una casa. Pensó en como serian las habitaciones.

Volvió el camino que había hecho y oyó el ruido de puertas golpear. Parada frente a una de color negro tomó el pomo cuando ésta se abrió bruscamente.

Nada la había preparado mentalmente para el suceso que estaba presenciando. Petrificada frente el corpulento cuerpo semi desnudo de un vampiro puro no podía emitir una palabra.

Sasuke había decidido darse un baño. Estaba cansado, últimamente le costaba dormir mas de lo que hubiese esperado. Estar lejos de su casa no le afectaba, el problema era cuando se sentía encerrado. Comenzaba a inquietarse más de la cuenta, es especial cuando necesitaba salir a tomar una copa de alcohol y en este momento podría jurar que no iba a ponerse exquisito con tal que al empinar la copa el líquido quemara su garganta.

Aunque se encontrara sediento de alcohol también reconocía que la transición estaba cerca. Y sus necesidades comenzarían a aumentar hasta que cruzara la línea de que lo separaba de ser un vampiro totalmente puro.

Al recordar la palabra puro el rostro de su compañera de piso lo asechó. La odiaba, ¿Cómo había tenido la desgracia de compartir aula con ella. Se sentía degradado, iba a hablar con su padre de aquello. No podía permitir que su apellido estuviera en una lista cerca del de ella.

Luego del refrescante baño se sentó en su nueva cama y recordó que había olvidado el bolso con sus prendas en la sala. Con una toalla alrededor de su cintura salió en su busca. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al quedar frente a la impura. La impresión y el susto impregnaban su rostro. Aun así la vio deslizando lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo, gruñó al reconocer que le gustaba como lo miraba. Cuando subió la vista, ésta quedó estancada en su desobediente miembro, que dicho sea de paso, había cobrado vida. Una leve sonrisa de petulancia se alzó en su rostro al notar el evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

_Impura. Es impura, no la mires, detéstala, ódiala, repúdiala. _

De un momento a otro frenó su errática respiración, había tenido una imagen mental de él encastrado entre lo que parecían un par de suaves y tentadores muslos color leche debajo de la falda azul tres cuatros. Pero su sentido común salió a flote recordándole lo que ella era.

— ¿Qué crees que haces en la puerta de mi habitación?—La taladró con la mirada. La observó con la mueca más repugnante que tenia.

— Y-yo… o-oí un ruido y, y pensé que quizás…

— ¿Necesitaría tu ayuda?—Preguntó burlón—. Antes le daría un enorme abrazo al sol—Prosiguió sarcástico.

Sakura se sentía estúpida. Había pasado su mirada en él como si fuera comestible y lo peor es que él lo había notado. Se moría de vergüenza y a causa de eso no podía contestarle como normalmente lo haría ya que la culpa la invadía.

— Lo lamentó, de veras no era mi intención invadir tu privacidad.

En un movimiento veloz Sasuke la tomó de la chaqueta girándola y apoyándola contra la pared, ambos brazos extendidos a un lado de su cabeza y con los puños fuertemente presionados contra la dureza del muro.

—Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino, y lo lamentarás—Se acercó mucho mas a ella sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de ella, el aliento de él al hablar la embriagó—Ya estás advertida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Diana95**: ¡Hola Diana! Que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo :D Espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Te mando besotes.

**InesUchiha**: ¡Hola Ines! Pienso igual en caso de Naruto, y quizás no me explayé muy bien, digamos que no quiero modificar la personalidad de los personajes, toda mi atención esta en no hacerlo. Me refería a la trama en si, los años pasan y uno empieza a ver las cosas diferentes aunque muchos mantenemos el amor por escribir y por el mundo de Naruto. Entonces me gustaría hacer algo más elaborado y con una historia algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Por otro lado, de verdad que me divierto inventando cosas jajaja, reglas, poderes, etc. Así acá me ves probando suerte. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Muuuak.

**CardcaptorUchiha**: ¡Hola CardCaptor! ¿Tardé? ¿Mucho? Lo lamento, no era la intención, pero acá me tenes actualizando, espero que te guste. Te mando besotes.

**Lili:** ¡Hola Lily! Me alegra que la veas original, es la idea y me pone feliz que lo notes. Espero que este nuevo capitulo no te decepcione. Muuuak.

**Lizzie2926**: ¡Hola Lizzi! A mi también me encantan las historia de vampiros, de hecho, las amo. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Te mando besotes.

** :** ¡Hola Lau! ¿Te gustó? Que bueno, me alegra mucho. Acá tenes la actualización, espero te guste. Muuuak.

**Yommi20**: ¡Hola Yomii! Acá con actualización, espero que te guste, muuuak.

**Cris**: ¡Hola Cris! Que bueno que te hay gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Muuak.

**Sonohrina**: ¡Hola Sonohrina! Que bueno que te haya gustado, me pone súper feliz. Espero este capitulo te guste igual. Muuuak.

**Guest**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado. Te mando besotes.

**Master1941**: ¡Hola Maestro! Que bueno que te haya gustado, te mando besotes.

**Guezaa**: ¡Hola Guezaa! Genial, una seguidora mas .d Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando besotes.

**Vactory**: ¡Hola Vactory! Amo también a los vampiros, agrego a los hombres lobo y todo ser mitológico. La verdad no tengo un dia especial para subir el siguiente capitulo, ando siempre muy atareada con trabajo y estudios pero siempre actualizo, a veces puedo colgar dos capi en una semana, o uno cada quince días, en ese caso, perdón :P Espero este capi te haya gustado también, te mando besotes. Muuuak.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus hermoso comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**«By Ladyhisterilithia»**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: _Konoha University Vampir_

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mío y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Sakura es una joven de raza impura, hija de una humana y un vampiro. Su vida cambia cuando conoce al brutal vampiro de raza pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y junto a él la desgracia aparece.

**N/A: ¡Hola gente querida! Ohuuu es gratificante la aceptación de todos ustedes con esta historia, y mentiría si no les dijera que me motivan a ponerle mas empeño. Disfruto escribiendo, me relaja y distrae, me saca de mi rutina – no es que me queje- pero a veces esta bien perderse un rato en el ocio que nos divierte. No tengo mucho para decir, a decir verdad, el trabajo, la facultad y mi vida personal no me permiten quizás el tiempo que me gustaría. Pero me encargué de contestar cada Review, que por cierto, disfruté mucho leer. También a las personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos o simplemente para seguirla. Las dudas que pueden surgirles puedan hacérmelas llegar, por lo pronto, he contestado algunas en cada respuesta de los comentarios. Le mando un beso grande, y sin decir mas… A leer.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Untó sin ganas la mantequilla sobre el pan tostado. Aun así fue inevitable que se le hiciera agua la boca al observar como se derretía al tocar la superficie. Sin esperar más llevó el pan tostado a su boca y gimió de placer al cerrar la boca en el crujiente trozo. Mientras masticaba tomó el café caliente y lo acercó a su nariz, inhaló profundamente al cerrar los ojos. Podría decir que su estado famélico se debía a la falta de ingesta la noche anterior. El choque con su compañero de piso le había quitado hasta las ganas de dormir, de hecho, aun persistía la idea de hundirle la nariz con su puño, pero la imagen de sus tíos le daba la fortaleza para no arruinarlo todo.

Oyó los pasos detrás de ella y a alguien abriendo la heladera pero se mantuvo inmune de su presencia. Sabia de quien se trataba puesto que Naruto había salido hacía mas de treinta minutos a hacer quien sabe qué. No es que le interesara la vida del rubio pero no podía negar la curiosidad de conocer el motivo por el cual una persona salía corriendo una hora antes de clases. Como sea, no era asunto de su incumbencia por lo que decidió no poner atención en aquello.

Los movimientos proveniente detrás de ella eran bruscos y hasta exagerados, quizá esperaba que girara de su asiento y le dijera con una radiante sonrisa: "Buenas noches, pedazo de bastardo, ¿Cómo se ha levantada tu culo torcido el día de hoy? ¿Acaso quisieras una pastilla para el transito lento, Soquete?"

Sonrió con los labios sobre la taza al imaginar su cara de Póker ante el saludo. Habría dado incluso el delicioso café con tal de cumplir su fantasía sin crear secuelas.

Lo vio parado contra la mesada frente a ella, le pareció verlo dudar en cuanto a tomar asiento en la mesa. Luego de unos minutos con cara de fastidio decidió hacerle compañía, por supuesto, el no lo veía de aquella manera, incluso podía apostar que se estaría preguntando por qué demonios dudaba al tomar asiento cuando él tenia mas derecho que una de sangre impura. Hoy se había levantado de muy buen humor a pesar de la fatídica y larga noche. Y solo por eso seria un poco condescendiente con él.

— Buenos noches. _Imbécil._

Aunque lo último solo lo había saboreado en su mente, el saludo no había sido muy agradable.

— Hn.

Escueto y sin vueltas. ¡Genial! El señor fiscal ahora tenia un gran repertorio de palabras de mierda con que contestar un saludo. Aun así decidió seguir su plan. _Joder. Al. Bastardo._

— Hermosa noche, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada del vaso con leche y la fulminó. _Hombre, cambia las tácticas. Aburren._

— ¿Tú crees? Claro que no he visto el pronóstico, pero no hay indicios de una tormenta.

Arqueó una ceja en pos de pregunta. El no había abierto la boca y ella parecía hablar con alguien.

_¿Esa mujer estaba loca?_ No era de extrañar, la impureza corría por sus venas. _Tan desagradable. _Había dormido pésimo, Naruto no había parado de roncar y el sonido se podría oír incluso desde otros sectores. Jodida suerte la suya. Y para su desgracia, sentado frente a una loca que hablaba sola. Decidió ignorar su renuente intento por hacerlo hablar. La sola idea de compartir sector le revolvía el estomago.

Cuando estaba a punto de llevar el vaso con leche a su boca un calambre en el pecho lo golpeó. Casi dejó caer el vaso de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos. Apoyó su desayuno sobre la mesa y se levantó pero el constante pinchazo persistía, con fuerza presionó un puño en la zona dolorida pero no lograba menguar el dolor. Su rostro se había desfigurada a causa de su situación y no pasó desapercibida por su compañera que al instante corrió a él.

— Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Quiso colocar una mano sobre su espalda pero el la quitó de un golpe con su palma.

— N-no—Siseó con desasido dolor—, no me toques.

Sakura lo observó asustada. Estaba molestándolo para encontrar una reacción que lo pusiera de malas, pero nunca imaginó que llegara a tanto. Aquel poderoso dolor no podía ser a causa de travesura. Eso se debía a otra cosa. Tuvo un rápido enfoque del motivo y tembló ante la idea.

_No puede ser. No ahora, por favor._

— Escucha con atención, Sasuke—Advirtió, pero él persistía en ignorarla—. Mírame imbécil—A penas terminó la frase, el rostro iracundo del vampiro la desintegró con la mirada.

— Bien ahora que tengo tu atención necesitaras saber que solo un motivo puede ser lo demasiado doloroso como para que permanezcas sin moverte aun cuando estoy insultándote—Lo oyó gruñir, pero prosiguió—. Creo que son síntomas de la transición, lo peor que podría pasar en este momento es que estuvieras atravesándola, puesto que obligatoriamente necesitaras una hembra que se ofrezca de comida para ti. De lo contrario, si finalizas la transición y no te alimentas, morirás—Se presentó a si misma con las manos—. Pero esta bondadosa mujer va a conseguirte una hembra en donde poner tus asquerosos e impíos colmillos.

— M-maldita d-deforme, calla.

Sasuke sentía ganas de degollarla, como si la vida se le fuera en eso. El estaba casi agonizando de dolor y ella lo utilizaba con el fin de burlarse. Y para agregar lo trataba de asqueroso e impío. Ib a matarla cuando pasara por… _¡Oh Dios! ¿La transición? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Cómo no lo había previsto?_ Ella no podía irse a buscar a nadie, porque si comenzaba su proceso de transformación iba a necesitar una vena, su cuerpo no iba a esperar por nadie, el veneno que largarían sus colmillos iban a matarlo. Cuando notó que Sakura tomaba su abrigo para salir la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

— N-no, no p-puedes irte.

Ella se soltó de su agarre como si su mano quemara. Cuando la piel de él rozó la suya, había sentido una electricidad en aquella zona que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Quizás no era la transición lo que le afectaba, sino, otro factor y podría ser de contagio.

— Oye, ¿Quién te crees? No toques lo que no está a la venta.

_¡Estúpida perra!_ Un calambre mucho más fuerte lo tiró al piso y le hizo gritar. Era más doloroso de lo que había imaginado. Por todos los Dioses que alguien menguara el terrible dolor. Cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor, su garganta comenzó a secarse, no podía tragar y el aire dejó de pasar.

Dio manotazos para cualquier lugar, se estaba ahogando.

— Oh Dios, Oh Dios, esta ocurriendo ESTA OCURRIENDO. Joder, ¿Acaso no podías esperar, señor "Tengo todo fríamente calculado"?

Sakura estaba en ataque de pánico, él estaba pasando por la transición y no tenia tiempo para ir a buscar a nadie. Se tendría que encargar de darle el alimento para culminar la etapa. Si iba en busca de una hembra gustosa de ceder su vena, y él finalizaba el cambio sin sangre, podría morir y ella seria la culpable. Un crimen mayor, su familia nunca podría reponerse de eso. La encarcelarían para luego darle fin a su vida de la peor manera. Si había un castigo más grande que unir las razas entre impuro y puro, era que el primero matara al segundo. _¡Joder!_

_Piensa Sakura, piensa._

— Uchiha, escucha. Si me quedo acabaras tu transición con sangre impura en tu sistema.

La sola mención de aquello hizo que el cuerpo del muchacho cesara. Se aterró al ver la espalda de Sasuke sin retorcerse del dolor. Solo segundos después giró su rostro y el pánico estaba impregnado en su expresión.

— B-busca— Se hizo un ovillo—, a alguien mas, a-ahora.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, la peor de todas. Una arcada le bloqueó el poco flujo de aire en sus pulmones a causa de las arcadas. Sangre impura en su organismo perfecto. Siglos y siglos de una de las ascendencias más fuertes de su especie y él iba a manchar por la fuerte necesidad de vivir. Su egoísmo lo asqueó. No iba a arruinar su descendencia con ello. Prefería morir a portar su sangre.

— V-vete—Logró articular con esfuerzo.

Sakura lo observó estupefacta, su bipolaridad la desconcertaba.

— ¿C-cómo… qué fue lo que dijiste?—Sintió un frío demoledor, si Sasuke pensaba hacer lo que estaba creía, ella iba a morir también.

— F-fuera—Rugió como pudo, su rostro se había puesto pálido, el aire ya no ingresaba a sus pulmones, y sus huesos habían comenzado a crecer, aquel muchacho se estaba rompiendo y sus colmillos estaban presionando tan fuerte entre ellos, que solo los gemidos de dolor se oían escapar con forzosa presión.

— ¿Acaso piensas morir?—Se reprendió al no controlar su tono, había sonado desesperada, pero ella no quería demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad ante él.

— Si, eres u-una… agh—Escupió sangre, _¡se estaba muriendo!_—…impura, voy a hacer esto rápido—Mas sangre—. En pocos segundos mi sed va a controlarme y n-no voy a distinguir e-entre un puro y un impuro, prefiero morir a t-tomar tu sangre. P-ero si te quedas positivamente voy a morderte. Ya has…

El fuerte bramido interrumpió su discurso, se retorció y el sonido de sus huesos la asustó. Iba a convertirse en un mounstro, si se quedaba la iba a degollar, había oído casos en los que las hembras no duraban una transición por parte de sus machos, por esa razón siempre debía haber mas personas en la habitación. Un terror colosal la arrolló. No quería morir descuartizada, prefería que le cortaran la cabeza con una espada que con los colmillos de ese vampiro. Corrió a su habitación y tomó lo mas importante, iba a huir como una cobarde, si. Pero prefería vivir con la vergüenza de su cobardía que con el dolor que sabia iba a sentir cuando él la tomara.

Corrió en dirección a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y abrió, pero antes de salir una mano con garras presionó bloqueando su camino. _¡Dioses, casi se orina!_ La respiración de una bestia le rozaba la nuca, al exhalar oía el gemido masculino camuflándose.

— ¿Te vas tan rápido de la fiesta, .ra?

_No voltees No voltees No voltees._

Volteó. Gritó presa del terror. No se equivocaba al pensar en escapar. La bestia que la estaba acorralando contra la puerta no parecía tener un grado de lucidez. Poseía los ojos más brillantes y rojo que alguna vez había visto. Los pómulos se encontraban fuertemente marcados y el entrecejo parecía casi irreal. Su pecho había ensanchado, mucho. ¿Acaso estaba más alto? La puerta detrás de ella comenzó a resquebrajarse a causa de la presión. Y… _OH Dios, sus colmillos eran… ¿Estaba abriendo la boca?_

Antes siquiera de poder gritar en busca de ayuda, con fuerza, una de sus manos la había tomado del pelo e inclinado hacia un costado, y solo segundos luego los largos colmillos perforaron su cuello.

Cerró sus ojos, iba a llorar, estaba a un paso de moquear como una cría cuando el placer más abrazador lo noqueó. Sintió las piernas languidecer a cada succión de su boca. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera puesto en modo automático, sus manos se alzaron y tomaron el cabello del muchacho, trazando caminos con sus dedos, al tirar de ellos se arqueó hacia él. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Sasuke a penas podía reconocer lo que era real, estaba en un limbo, por momentos la lucidez lo guiaba y se veía apretando el cuerpo de la impura contra la pared, succionando de su vena como si llevara años de sequedad. Se preparó para el golpe de asco, pero en cambio meció sus caderas contra las de ellas. De respuesta recibió un gemido que lo encendió mucho más. Como si fuera posible la rodeo con sus brazos y la presionó mucho más a él.

Cuando la bruma de la transición comenzó a disminuir, permanecieron formando un candado humano. Por increíble que sonara no podía dejarla ir, no aun. Su sangre había sabido más sabrosa de lo que recordaba alguna vez haber probado. Aun sosegaba las ganas de beber mas de ella, pero podía matarla si continuaba.

— Me has mordido—Un comentario algo elocuente, pero no podía coordinar nada, estaba completamente perdida.

— Eres muy observadora—Ironizó. Se sentía extasiado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vida y por primera vez, sintió ganas de reír. _¿Acaso eran síntomas normales de la transición?_

A medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. Y una vez que el cuerpo de ambos se enfrió, el terror los embargó. A pesar de la situación, Sasuke se sorprendió al no sentir el rechazo que su cuerpo normalmente procesaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, y se las ingenió para no ser desconsiderado.

— ¿Te hice daño?

Sakura dio un respingo ante la sorpresa, _¿Este vampiro es el mismo ególatra de su clase? _

— No, no lo has hecho, en lo absoluto.

Una sensación agradable se instaló en su pecho, quizás lo había juzgado mal y él no hacía de su vida mas que una coraza para que nadie pudiera entrar y tener el poder para lastimarlo, incluso quizás…

— Que lastima, porque en este momento me sobran ganas para retorcerte el cuello. Gracias a ti seré la vergüenza de mi raza.

Sakura se despegó de él como si abrazara a un fierro caliente. Necesitaba verlo a la cara, no podía creer su actitud luego de lo que acababa de pasar.

Al tenerlo frente a ella el desagrado en su rostro la dio vuelta de una bofeteada. Se sentía usada y maltratada. La insultaba luego de salvarle la vida, la había ultrajado. ¡Ella había huido de él!Y él la había obligado. _Exceptuando la parte donde ella se ofrecía como un obsequio de navidad._

Sasuke había reaccionado por impulso, aun no entendía como habían terminado prácticamente como un par amantes sin verse en mucho tiempo, y a pesar que no lo había besado, no le habían faltado ganas. Seguía sin creer lo que había hecho. Cuando sintió que huía de él se desesperó, no podía estar con la idea que lo abandonara en esa momento, aun cuando el se lo exigió. Ni siquiera podía generar dos ideas coherentes sin parecer un jodido desquiciado. Antes de hacer otra estupidez decidió volver a como estaban antes, pero todo salió peor de lo que pensaba.

— Oh pero si es Draculín con un poco de músculos y millones de neuronas atrofiadas. Eres tan descarado que omites la parte de…— Con sus manos tomó su pelo y lo tironeó imitando el momento en que él la obligó a inclinar su cabeza para beber—Y luego te haces llamar vampiro de sangre pura, no eres mas que un repugnante chupa sangre, manipulador y…

En un momento él la tenía tomada del cuello presionando la zona donde había perforado con sus colmillos. La sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el blanco cuello, la visión no era más que una obra de arte, la boca se le secó a causa de la imagen y sus colmillos crecieron sedientos por más.

— S-suéltame—Logró sisear.

— ¿Acaso no soy una asqueroso vampiro chupa sangre? ¿Por qué debería de tener piedad por ti?

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo hasta que una gota mojó su mano, al observar notó que ella estaba llorando. La vergüenza e indignación que mostraba le dieron un golpe duro en sus pelotas. ¿Acaso le deba vergüenza que él haya tomado de ella? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no quería ser su alimento? No es que anduviera por la vida fanfarroneando aquello, pero era algo evidente. Los Uchiha pertenecían al Clan más viejo y anhelado por todos. En cambio esta joven vampiro de sangre impura le retorcía recordar que el había bebido de ella. Pero la indignación fue suplantada por la tristeza. Algo dentro de él quería arreglar su estupidez. Se sentía arrepentido y se detestaba por ello, él no podía ni quería sentirse así. Ella no era nadie, nunca lo seria. El era un príncipe en su raza, no podía despertar lastima por alguien como ella. Y se sintió aun peor cuando reconoció que tampoco era lastima lo que sentía.

La soltó y ella comenzó a toser. Cayó de rodillas al piso y sin aguantar mas lloró.

Sintió un arrepentimiento tan fuerte que le comprimió el pecho de dolor. Dos simples palabras quemaban su lengua, dos simples palabras que podían cambiar todo. _Dilo. Di que lo sientes antes que sea demasiado tarde. Dilo_.

— Sakura, yo…

— ¡Sakura-chan, Teme!

La puerta golpeó contra la pared. Naruto quedó sorprendido viendo la escena frente a él.

— ¿Q-qué hiciste, Teme?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**.**

**.**

**Xiaholica:** Que bueno que te haya gustado. Acá el segundo capitulo. Besotes.

**Diana95:** ¡Hola Diana! Jajaja te gustó y me encanta. Sasuke es un imbécil, uno grande, pero Sakura parece saber como defenderse jaja. Espero te guste también este capitulo. Muuuak.

**Ines Uchiha:** Uhoo entendiste el punto al que quiero ir. Si bien nada tiene que ver con la historia original de Naruto, espero darle algunos toques que serian el paralelo a su mundo. Me encanta leer tus comentarios, el análisis que das en cada review me tiene súper enganchada. Espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer. Muuuak.

**Natyqg:** Hola Naty. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Guezaa**: Con Sasuke todo es entendida, por favor jajaja. Konan podría ser una gran aliada, quién sabe. Muchas gracias por leer, besotes enormes.

**Sonohrina**: Jajaja si a vos te dañó leyendo, imagínate a mí escribiendo. Tenemos a nuestra muchacha con sobredosis de valentía, veremos cuanto le sirve. Con respecto al miedo de Sasuke, lo voy a ir desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, pero ya lo veras –plantando intriga- XD Muchas ganas por leer. Muuak.

**CardcaptorUchiha**: Jjajaja que bueno que te haya gustado. ¿Lemon, donde? Voooy XD Muchas gracias por leer. Besotes.

**Master1941**: Mi vida es un drama, explayo drama y trasmito drama –ok, chiste malo- jajaja Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero este capitulo te guste igual. Muuuak.

**Yomii20**: ¡Hola Yomii! Comparto el sentimiento, y mas adelante se ira poniendo peor, supongo que habrás notado que Sakura es desasido franca, por lo que veremos como va a reaccionar entre sus pocos pelos en la lengua y la necesidad imperiosa de proteger a su familia. Besotes enormes.

**Vactory:** ¡Hola Vactory! Tal cual, el punto lo di en un principio, el mismo resumen de la historia lo da a entender. Tu afición por el tema de los seres supernaturales me encanta, soy igual. Y Naruto es mi segunda afición, por lo que espero que esta loca historia siga gustándote. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Besotes.

**Allie-Laufeyson:** Antes que nada. ¡Que hermoso Review! Siendo sincera, encontrar lectoras que te digan que lo escribís es captado, es gratificante. Que las tantas horas de escribir, borrar, modificar, volver a borrar y seguir escribiendo valen la pena es más placentero. Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado la trama, que hayas sentido lo que quise transmitir y que disfrutes leyendo a una loca e inexperta escritora con ganas de rollear con personajes e historias inventadas. Por otro lado, rarísimo jajaja hablando por face de banalidades y terminar por acá haciendo mi catarsis por tu comentario jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer Allie, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho mas, muuuak.

Muchas gracias por leer. Besotes.

**By** Ladyhisterilithia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo**: _Konoha University Vampir_

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mío y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Sakura es una joven de raza impura, hija de una humana y un vampiro. Su vida cambia cuando conoce al brutal vampiro de raza pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y junto a él la desgracia aparece.

**N/A**: Hola gente querida. Bueno que decir más que lamento, de verdad, lamento la tardanza. Estoy en época de exámenes, y en menos de un mes tengo tres encima. Uno es de contabilidad y los otros dos teóricos, y la verdad que aun dudo que pueda llegar. Aun así estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en aprobarlas. También trabajo, siete horas diariamente, pero sumándole las cuatro horas de la universidad mas el viaje ida y vuelta podrán imaginar que no poseo tiempo restante as que para caer fusilada en la cama.

Hoy es día de disculpas porque voy a pedir una mas ante la falta de contestación de sus hermosos reviews, leí todos y cada uno, pero de verdad quité los libros de la universidad para terminar el capitulo, por lo que cuando suba esta actualización, voy a seguir con lo mío. Voy a agradecerles al final a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su opinión, en serio que me son el vaso de agua de esta corredora en mitad de camino.

En este capitulo van a encontrar un spoiler de un hecho que pasó en el manga, tomé pequeños fragmentos y los plasmé en la historia, sin que quede un "copy-paste", espero que les guste

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por u paciencia, les envío mi cariño y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero nos sea mas que en una semana, Muuuak.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación. Con minutos de post-transición aun sentía las replicas sacudiendo su cuerpo. Notó que su fuerza había aumentado puesto que la cerradura estaba echa trizas. Gruñó malhumorado ya que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar una mujer, una específicamente. Tiró de sus cabellos con el fin de aplacar momentos que su mente le mostraba como una cinta de video. El cuerpo de él presionando el cuerpo de su compañera, su entrega absoluta permitiéndole la voluntad de manejar la situación. Las pequeñas manos tirando de su cabello y su cuerpo encorvándose hacia él. Era demasiado pequeña al lado de su cuerpo pero había respondido como una mujer a sus caricias.

— ¡Maldita sea!— Estrelló el jarrón con agua pura contra la pared. Recordó la mirada de tristeza y decepción cuando la insultó. Con furia levantó la cama y la sacudió contra el LCD en un rincón. No podía controlarse, sentía que iba a estallar a causa de todas las emociones que chocaban entre si. Buscaba la maldita explicación a el momento justo que dejó de odiar –injustificadamente- a su compañera. El debía sentir repulsión por su situación y recordarle que pertenecía al bolsón de los vampiros inmundos, los llamados impuros. Pero por el contrario ahí se encontraba él, sacudiendo su habitación por el deseo abrazador que sentía por ella. Bifurcó un posible motivo a su propio comportamiento: Su sangre. Eso debía ser, tenia que hablar cuanto antes con alguien que lo informara acerca de cuanto influía la sangre que bebía al pasar por la transición. Quizás su cuerpo despertaba una clase de obsesión por el vampiro que servia de vaso. Si utilizaba de punto de comparación, una adicción; lo único que debía hacer era limpiar su organismo, no iba a dejar una sola gota de la sangre su que provocara cualquier tipo de sentimiento o pensamiento agradable a su presencia. El, por supuesto, no la quería cerca. Pero su cuerpo sufría por ella. En ese mismo instante deseaba salir de su habitación y terminar lo que habían empezado. Necesitaba una liberación.

Se percató de la presencia de Naruto pero no tenia intenciones de dar ninguna explicación, él jamás rendía cuantas de sus decisiones a nadie, y esa no seria la primera vez.

— Sasuke, tenemos que hablar.

El muchacho ingresó a la habitación evitando los fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo. Parecía haber pasado un huracán en la habitación de su amigo. Se encontraba expectante del comportamiento de Sasuke ya que Sakura entre llanto le había resumido en pocas palabras que había hecho reaccionar a Sasuke tan mal como para hacerla llorar. Su respuesta lo había echo enfadar, Sasuke prefería ignorar en lugar de lastimar, y en el caso extremo de utilizar la fuerza bruta jamás lastimaría a una mujer, razón por la cual culpó a la transición ya que en ese estado su lado animal tomaba el control y un vampiro en esos términos no tenia nada lógico para destacar.

— YO no tengo nada que hablar contigo, sal de mi habitación y déjame solo, Naruto. Créeme que no querrás hacerme enojar y en estas condiciones me resulta una maldita vida de difícil calmar mi estado—Hizo énfasis sin voltear, por alguna extraña razón sentía su estomago revolverse al imaginar a su amigo consolar a Sakura.

— Hablé con Sakura—Joder, sentía ganas de golpear algo, destruir hasta hacerlo desaparecer—, apenas podía conjugar dos palabras sin echarse a llorar, Sasuke. De veras que te pasaste.

— Na-ru-to sal de mi habitación, ahora.

—No, Sasuke, primero vas a calmarte. No pienso dejar a Sakura-chan contigo en este estado.

La ultima gota que derramó el vaso.

Naruto a penas puedo leer los movimientos de Sasuke. En segundos había costeado la cama volteada y se había echado sobre él. Demasiado tarde para esquivarlo colocó un pie delante de otro y se irguió para poder bloquear el ataque de su mejor amigo. Naruto bloqueó un ataque con el antebrazo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el puño derecho. Su espalda chocó contra la pared resquebrajando la zona, oyó crujir sus huesos y se preparó para otro enviste. Esta vez Sasuke recibió una patada en su costilla pero su estado de ebullición lo hizo persistir al golpe. Comenzó a tomar impulso en sus piernas para arremeter y seguramente traspasar la puerta con su amigo a cuestas. Naruto se preparo nuevamente para el impacto pero Sakura ingresó a la habitación. Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro dejando un brillo seco. Las ojeras se habían vuelto oscuras y su cabello era un enjambre. Se encontraba demacrada pero su mirada distaba de su imagen. Figuradamente podría decir que había lava en sus ojos. Sasuke detuvo su ataque al instante. Naruto se encontraba igual de sorprendido que él. Ambos la observaban expectantes.

— ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! Necesitas una lección de respeto, ¡SHANNARO!—En tres pasos corrió a él y le encestó el puño en su mejilla, luego una fuerte presión lo tiró con velocidad hacia atrás chocando con la pared. Sintió como los bloques comenzaban a romperse contra su espalda y una capa de humo le bloqueó la visión. Un dolor inmenso extendiéndose en la zona lumbar no le permitió moverse con fluidez.

— Uhhhoo, Sakura-chan. Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar—Naruto la observaba impresionado de la fuerza monstruosa con la que había hecho volar a su mejor amigo en segundos en cuanto "tocó" con su puño el rostro de él.

— Eso imbécil es para que aprendas a respetar. Tú no vienes y tomas lo que te plazca, antes te moleré a golpes.

Con todo dicho dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

— Teme, esta mujer si que da miedo, te pulverizó en fracción de segundos y con solo un golpe—Naruto se echó a reír

— Lo confirmo, eres realmente estúpido—Sasuke aun no comprendía que había sucedido, en un momento se mataba a golpes con Naruto, y al otro se encontraba incrustado dentro de la pared con la sensación de un puño en su mejilla latiendo dolorosamente, ni mencionar el tirón que con el pasar de los segundos se volvía mas doloroso.

Naruto se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse, entre los dos habían logrado llegar a un sillón a consecuencia de su mullida cama que se encontraba volteada en otro extremo. Todo alrededor era un desastre, ropa, losa, muebles, vidrio, absolutamente destrozados. Arreglar aquello representaba una explicación, y a su vez, una explicación conllevaría a problemas… serios problemas.

Quién en su sano juicio justificaría que la necesidad de supervivencia de un Uchiha fuese mayor a la obligación de cuidar la línea sanguínea. Nadie apoyaría tal acción de beber de un impuro, ni siquiera los mismos impuros, puesto que se cuidaban unos con otros. A pesar de ser una raza inferior y reconocer su desventaja a un lado de un vampiro puro, ellos se cuidaban unos con otros y dar a conocer la desastrosa noticia que Uchiha Sasuke había bebido sediento de Sakura Haruno, implicaría rechazar a la muchacha por el bien de prevalecer ante la falta de respeto de una de sus filas.

— Sasuke, estamos en serios problemas, bastardo.

— ¿Estamos?—Ironizó al pasar la mano por su boca y secar el hilo de sangre.

— ¿A caso crees que voy a dejar que el consejo estropee tu trasero? Eso es tarea pura y exclusivamente de Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Dattebayo!

— No seas estúpido, las ideas inteligentes y tú caminan por caminos separados.

— Eres un maldito desagradecido.

— Si, lo que digas.

Habían perdido la clase de ese día, dos horas habían transcurrido desde el inicio de la transición de Sasuke y simplemente no podían dejar aquel desastre sin arreglar. Les quedaba un día para solucionar todo, incluso la explicación de la transición.

— Sasuke, sabes que normalmente no suelo hablar en serio Pero escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque de verdad siento que sea así—Sasuke no volteó y siguió juntando sus prendas tiradas del piso, aun así puso su atención en él, dado que Naruto no solía tomarse las cosas con importancia, excepto que realmente valieran la pena—. Sakura no está bien, ¿puedes imaginarte como ha de sentirse? Las has utilizado como si fuera ganado y no te bastó con eso, sino que la has insultado. Debe estar aterrada de lo que vendrá cuando el consejo descubra quien ha hecho de alimento esta noche, su familia corre peligro, hasta su estadía en esta universidad. Se que no es tu estilo pedir disculpas, pero creo que se lo merece—Suspiró resignado ante la rigidez de la espalda de su amigo ante sus palabras—. Por otro lado, he pensado en una posible solución a este desastre. Para empezar podemos culpar a tu transición, que en parte no está muy lejos de la realidad. Y agregar que la compañera que te ha servido esta no noche ha sido una hembra de la raza pura, solo debemos buscar a una mujer lo suficientemente confiable como para ayudarnos a mantener esta noche en secreto.

Sasuke permaneció en su lugar digiriendo la palabras de Naruto y sorprendido ante la dosis de ingenio al idear aquel plan, que muy a su pesar, tenia un suelo lo suficiente fuerte como para ser creído por el consejo, pero la parte donde él iba y rendía explicaciones y una disculpa continuaba sin apetecerle, aun considerando que se había comportado como un imbécil. Ahora solo quedaba la persona con quien iban a depositar la confianza de mantener aquel episodio bien enterrado.

— Digamos que tus cinco minutos de inspiración me conmueven, aun sigo sin encontrar una maldita persona que me genere confianza.

— Tú no pero yo si.

Sasuke giró y lo encaró. ¿A quién se refería?

— Conozco ese gesto, no te preocupes y confía en ella. Estoy seguro que nunca saldrá de su boca lo que ocurrió esta noche.

— Dime su nombre.

— Hinata Hyuga, ella no dirá nada, lo sé.

— Olvídalo, es la hija de un anciano, y da la jodida casualidad que su padre está enemistado con él mío, es solo una maldita oportunidad para que hundan a mi Clan y no pienso permitirlo.

— Sasuke-teme, ella no es así, confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

— Justamente, no confío en ti, Naruto.

— Eres un maldito pedante estúpido. ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? Ya has hecho demasiado en esta noche, déjamelo a mí.

— Naruto, si alguien mas se entera de esta noche, voy a beber cada gota de ella hasta dejarla seca, ¿Has entendido?—Amenazó.

— Cuida tus palabras imbécil, es Hinata de quien hablas, o voy a patearte otra vez el maldito trasero, ¿Oíste?

Continuaron discutiendo y debatiendo como iban a idear el plan perfecto que sacara a Sasuke y Sakura de aquel lío. Hinata, la joven de la que había hablado Naruto se encontraba con ellos, incomoda y observando como aquellos dos jóvenes ponían el cuarto en su lugar, o lo que había quedado de él.

Ella se sentía lo bastante incomoda como para volver a su habitación, pero su amor por el rubio le había ganado la partida, por lo que su decisión de permanecer con él y ayudarlo había prevalecido.

El tamaño del cuerpo de Sasuke le daba inseguridad, y su mirada filosa le advertía no acercarse demasiado a él, aun cuando Naruto le había anticipado que su amigo jamás iba a dañarla. Pensó en Sakura, la muchacha que había conocido en el salón el día anterior y sintió pena por ella. Quería hablarle pero temía que la rechazara.

— _Atención alumnos de primer año, dirigirse al sector Pandemiun con la mochila de supervivencia en quince minutos. Esta noche comienza la primera prueba del cuatrimestre. Aquel que no obtenga presente en la lista quedará automáticamente fuera del programa. Saluda cordialmente, El consejo universitario._

— ¿Qué demonios?—Maldijo Sasuke.

Naruto giró hacia Hinata: — ¿Tú sabias algo de esto, Hinata?

— S-si, pero dijeron que nos avisarían con previo llamado, y tampoco i-informaron que día seria. N-nuestra primera misión es s-sobrevivir en grupos d-dentro del bosque de la muerte.

— ¡Joder con esta porquería!

Sakura despertó cuando oyó por el altavoz el mensaje del consejo. Sentía sus ojos en compota y su cuerpo aun se encontraba demasiado débil como para levantarse. Recordó los sucesos antes de rendirse al sueño y enrojeció de vergüenza y humillación, maldito su cuerpo que había reaccionado como si fuese el puzzle perfecto de Sasuke. Sin anticiparlo devolvió cada caricia que el moreno le había proveído, y sin bastarle aquello, lo besó como si sus labios contuvieran el antídoto a su veneno. Aun se sentía con ganas de más y aquel pensamiento logró repugnarla más de lo que ya estaba de si misma. Para quitar de su mente las imágenes de ella y Sasuke volcó su atención al llamado de minutos atrás. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No quería presentarse, pero la advertencia de lo que pasaría si no lo hacia ya la habían puesto de pie. Sin duda Aquel examen no iba a aprobarla, su mente era una gelatina, no podía hilar dos pensamientos sin llegar una vez mas a nada.

Sintió golpes en su puerta y luego la voz de Naruto llamándola. Decidió ignorarlo y comenzar a rellenar su mochila con Kunai, shuriken, pergaminos, venenos y antídotos. Buscó sus prendas de combate y vistió con ellas.

Semanas antes de ingresar a la Universidad se había encargado de estudiar todas las zonas de pruebas que ingresaban en su plan de estudios, y para su desgracia había leído sobre el bosque de la muerte. Hoy comenzaba la prueba de supervivencia de un vampiro. Su otra tía Anko, la hermana de Shizune la había estado entrenando durante cinco años, pero aquellos entrenamientos no iban a depositarle las fuerzas que necesitaba en ese momento con urgencia. Su vida había sido dura, si bien nunca le había faltado el plato de comida, un techo o prendas de vestir, las desgracias en sus cortos años llegaron como facturas de impuestos. Iba a presentarse y dar lo mejor de sí, y si en el intento el consejo le dificultaba la prueba por ser de sangre impura, volvería a su casa con la tranquilidad que había hecho lo mejor de si para aferrarse a su objetivo.

Salió de su habitación y tres pares de ojos la observaban atentos.

— Sakura-chan, acaban de llamarnos y debemos presentarnos…

— Ya lo oí, y evítate el explicarme qué es el bosque de la muerte, porque también lo se. Voy a refrescarme—Estaba por entrar al baño a mojar sus ojos con agua fría y parar la hinchazón de estos, cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Podrías explicarme a donde vamos?—Rascó su cabeza distraídamente con una sonrisa avergonzada, ella suspiró y volteó a él, evitando a la mujer y a Sasuke—. El bosque de la muerte es un escenario que años tras años los alumnos de primer año deben pasar. Es la primer prueba en el que un vampiro es probado –valga la redundancia- física y mentalmente. No se exactamente a que nos enfrentamos pero el consejo nos pondrá pruebas para desaprobar el examen. Las reglas son "se vale todo" por lo que incluso la muerte es factible en un lugar así.

— Maldita sea, ¿y por qué yo no sabia nada?

— Naruto, si hubieras leído la letra pequeña en la mitad de los requisitos que firmaste al ingresar, habrías encontrado la palabra "Bosque de la muerte" y buscado información de ello, ahora si me permites, voy a ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba enterado de todo aquello, odiaba las sorpresas por lo que había investigado todas las pautas que el contrato de admisión no especificada, como era aquel el caso. Lo que en realidad lo tenía preocupado era la palidez en el rostro de Sakura, y se maldecía por aquello.

Hinata tenía entrelazadas sus manos a causa de los nervios. Esperaba que su equipo también estuviera informado de aquello, y decidió ir al encuentro con ellos. Se despidió de ambos muchachos, no sin antes oír a Naruto pedirle que se cuidara y que cualquier necesidad que tuviera no dejara de hacérselo saber, sus palabras le habían sonrojado ante un pensamiento que se había colado sin permiso.

—Eres demasiado tarado para no darte cuenta de nada.

— ¿De qué hablas, Teme?

— Olvídalo.

— No, quiero saber, di a que te refieres.

— Dije que lo olvides.

— Pueden parar, me estresan—Sakura pasó por entre ellos y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Acaso las señoritas esperan invitación?—Sin esperar respuesta salio.

— Tsk... Que mujer tan molesta.

— Cierra la boca, tú las has provocado.

Al llegar al sector Pandemiun, donde las conferencia o reuniones informativas para los alumnos se realizaban, el profesor Ibiki se alzaba en sus dos metro de altura esperando por ellos, dada su expresión de pocos amigos.

— Imagino que tendrán una buena explicación ante la ausencia de los tres esta noche.

Sakura empalideció mucho mas si fuera posible, y se preparó para su ruina académica, pero antes de abrir la boca Naruto comenzó a explicar una historia para nada similar a la de ella y quedó petrificada observando a Sasuke asentir con un simple monosílabo todo lo que Naruto explicaba.

— Entonces a ver si nos entendemos, me están diciendo que dos vampiros necesitaron sostener a uno que con fuerza sobrehumana destruyó toda su habitación y que así y todo pudo detener su transición hasta que Hyuga llegó en su auxilio para donar servicialmente su sangre. ¿Es eso correcto?

— Usted le agrega una ironía que no está en mi visión de los hechos, profesor—Objetó Naruto pareciendo ofendido.

— Uzumaki, en este momento el tiempo es oro, pero ustedes tres junto a la alumna Hyuga se presentaran mañana en la noche en el comité del senado y expondrán bajo juramente de la raza todo lo que acaba de explicarme como si fuera una fabula. Ahora en cambio van a subir el maldito trasero al vehiculo que los llevara al Bosque de la Muerte, ¿Me explico?

Los tres asintieron. Mas el susto en el rostro de Naruto y la furia en el de Sasuke eran notorias. Cuando caminó a un lado de Ibiki logró oírlo susurrar.

— ¿Siempre metida en líos, Haruno?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo, realmente lo aprecio:**

yoss

amy

Andreea Maca

Mae

Neurotoxina

Cris

master1941

nayeli

cris

Lian Kirito-kun

Adry

Samilinda

Vactory

Natyqg

inesUchiha

diana95

Hiyoko-sama

Carly

Lilii

Sonohrina

**By Ladyhisterilithia**.


End file.
